Back from Patrol
by Marin Liliz
Summary: A Peacemaker Kurogane drabble set. Hijikata Toshizo thinks of the many faces and phases of Okita Souji, as he waits his return from patrols. M/M
1. Troubled

**Disclaimer: Do not own Peacemaker Kurogane and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Nanae Chrono**

Three part Hijikata/Okita piece based on Okita Souji's moods when he returns from patrols as seen from Hijikata Toshizo's eyes and to illustrate the a sentence about Souji from the first drabble (_Troubled_): _He could be gentle and caring or craving and needy or forceful and demanding._

Characters: Hijikata Toshizo and Okita Souji  
Genre/Theme: Angst; Romance  
Content/Warnings: Slash  
Spoilers: No Spoilers  
Rating: PG-13  
Done: November and December 2007  
Beta: Not beta-read

* * *

**TROUBLED**

**  
**The unsettling crit crit of the night crickets was occasionally joined by a lazy cicada laying concealed somewhere in the garden trees. Hijikata Toshizo sat in his room lost in troubling thoughts, unlit pipe in on hand and staring at the garden stillness, the other hand leisurely soothing Souji's sleeping form. Fingers playing absently with smooth, dark strands. Souji's back rising calmly in long breaths. Toshizo took a deep breath and stared back at the night covered grounds.

He believed to be the one person that better knew Souji, but still Souji was a riddle. He could be gentle and caring or craving and needy or forceful and demanding. But Toshizo rarely ever knew how the calm, sweet looking and animal loving man was going to react after being pushed close to the limit. Toshizo knew that crossing the limit turned Souji into a remorseless killing machine, but what of the Souji close to the limit, would he lose the kindness in his eyes? Would the sweetness he loved be lost forever replaced by a cold deadly stare?

Souji stirred awake and looked up through sleepy eyes at Toshizo "What's on your mind, Hijikata-san? You mustn't think so hard you'll get your forehead all wrinkled."


	2. BloodStained

** Disclaimer: Do not own Peacemaker Kurogane and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Nanae Chrono**

Part **two** of a three Hijikata/Okita pieces based on Souji's moods when he returns from patrols as seen from Hijikata's eyes.

* * *

**BloodStained**

A cloudless night sky bared a red curvy line of light. Blood had been spilled.

Toshizo sat in his room impatiently awaiting the patrol's return. The rustle of the house's inner _shoji_ doors, sliding as people rushed through the building, reached Hijikata's room. They where back.

His door opened.

His door closed.

_Souji!_

He smelled of blood and death.

He entered the room in shaky steps and made his way to the sitting man, kneeling behind him and pressing his worn-out, battered body against Toshizo's, arms encircling the waist, seeking comfort. Toshizo laid his hands over Souji's bloody, cold ones, sighing relieved.


	3. Dead Eyes

** Disclaimer: Do not own Peacemaker Kurogane and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Nanae Chrono**

Part **three** of a three Hijikata/Okita pieces based on Souji's moods when he returns from patrols as seen from Hijikata's eyes. _  
_

* * *

******Dead Eyes**

Okita Souji burst through Hijikata Toshizo's room, dishevelled and dirty; leaves and mud clinging to his clothes, his hair glued in tresses by dried blood; a few gashes, still dripping, marred the perfect white of his harms. Hijikata got to his feet intended to get to him but Souji raised a hand and spoke dryly, his eyes hidden by his fringe.

"The patrol was attacked. They're all dead."

Hijikata palled "The patrol is dead!?"

"The attackers!" a blood-thirst voice cursed "They are all dead."

Souji only then lowered his arm and moved closer to Toshizo, franticly undressing a stunned Fukuchou. His hands pressed Hijikata's flanks, moving to his chest and stomach with greedy need and seeming unsatisfied moved further down clutching at the _obi _hungrily.

Sensing his eagerness, Toshizo grabbed the stained hands and removed the sash himself with decisive movements. He eyed Souji, moving the fringe from his eyes. His eyes were dead. And his body craved life.

He frenetically pushed and tugged at their clothes so he could manage to get them untangled and access free. When he achieved his goal he backed to the futon, laying down and pulling Toshizo on top of him.

"Take their stench from my skin."


End file.
